Relationship Advice
by OhSnapItzLara
Summary: Jade re-watches relationship advice videos she and Beck made and decides to make one of her own. Post TGP! R&R!


**A/N: I feel like writing this oneshot!it's super long but whatever! My victorious wikia Bade page family and I are all suffering from extreme BWS (Bade withdrawal Syndrome) so I thought this might help!**

**and they encouraged me to write this a while ago and one of them helped me come up with something in it!**

**This is dedicated to them! :D I luv my bade victorious wikia family *Insert heart that fanfiction doesnt let you do***

**Relationship Advice**

**Jade's POV**

I push play cautiously, almost afraid of what I might see, the video is scary to me.

But something makes me want to watch it.

_"Don't turn it on yet! I've got something stuck in my teeth!"_ A younger me, who still had light brown hair, said.

Why wouldn't I just edit that part out? Younger Jade was such an idiot.

_"Uh.. I already turned it on," _Beck told me, his arm wrapping around me, resting on my hip.

A twinge of pain flickers across my heart. What wouldn't I give to be that Jade, sitting on the couch, next to my boyfriend, staring into the camera, giving lesser couples advice?

_"You turned it on while I was getting something out of my teeth?"_ I said, clearly irritated.

_ "I didn't know you were getting something out of you teeth-"_

_ "Just, alright, lets just go. Just do it." _ I decided.

_ "You wanna start over cause I can just press the button," _Beck offered.

_ "No. Lets just go,"_

There is an awkward pause in the video, before Beck starts.

_ "I'm Beck," _

_ "Jade, I'm his girlfriend," _I introduced. I envy that Jade, those words she could say, so easily, without doubt. I can't say that anymore.

_"We've been dating for two years," _Beck said matter-of-factly.

It would have been three and a half years if we had just stayed together for a few more weeks! Three and a half years. But no. Beck just had to break up with me and go for perfect little Vega with the perfect little cheekbones.

_ "Longer." _I countered.

_ "Huh?"_

_ "It's been longer than two years, but it doesn't matter just keep going.." _Of coarse Beck is going to challenge me. He just loves arguing.. except for when it's a couple days before Valentines day. Then, for some unknown reason, he hates arguing.

_ "I thought we officially started dating-"_

_ "It doesn't matter!" _I shouted, cutting him off.

Beck's fingers drummed on my hip absentmindedly. My hearts feels heavy in my chest. I miss those absent minded little patterns he'd draw on my hands, the way he'd look at me when he though I wasn't looking, the way he'd wrap his arms around me when I sat in his lap. I miss all the little details I took for granted, that I would do anything to have again now.

_"So.. uh, A lot of people we know come to us for relationship advice." _Beck explained.

He wasn't lying. Beck and I were a very respected couple at Hollywood Arts. We were probably the longest running couple in our grade. People didn't know why Beck stayed with me, or why mean Jade even agreed to go out with Beck in the first place. But those questions didn't matter, the important question we got asked was, how to keep a relationship as long as we did. People asked us for tips all the time. In truth, I couldn't care less about their problems, but Beck felt this was a "good deed" or something.

_"So, we told people, if you have a 'relationshippy' kind of question for us, just send it to my page on the slap,"_

_ "Or mine," _Beck added.

_"And maybe we'll answer it."_

_ "Yeah,"_

_ "Because we care so much about your problems," _I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. I smirk, good job younger Jade.

"Okay, first question is-" Beck began.

_"Oh, don't read that one."_ I smirk, remembering the question. Beck hadn't read it before hand.. But let me tell you that question was not something I wanted to answer in front of the entire web.

_ "Why not?"_

_ "Read the next one!"_

_ "Why can't we just start with the first questi-" _Beck protested. He loves to argue.

_ "Why pick a fight with me?" _

_ "Kay, you need to chill," _Beck ordered.

_"Or else what?" _I asked.

_ "Or else I'm not gonna talk to you for the rest of the day... You gonna chill?"_

_ "Yes." _

I frown. I always listened to Beck. I listened to him because I trusted him. It went against everything I learned as a child. I learned to trust no one. That giving someone your trust was giving them the power to hurt you more than anything else ever could.

I was right. Never trust anyone.

_"Kay, the first question is-" _

_ "Can I read it?" _Beck sighed.

_"Sure, go." _

_ "Hey Beck and Jade my girlfriend smells weird. How do I tell her without making her get all upse- the batteries dying."_

_ "Wha-" _Beck asked confused.

_ "Look, your battery's down to one percent.. And now it's down to zero percent."_

_ "Oh,"_

_ "Okay, then, I guess we're not gonna be giving relationship advic-" _ The video ends.

Wow, Beck and I suck at giving relationship advice.

If we can't even give others advice, maybe that's why our relationship fell apart.

I sigh, and click "Beck and Jade's relationship Advice #2" on the related videos that show up.

I push play and it shows me some stupid ad about spongebob, that I don't care about. Finally the dreaded video starts.

_ "Hey! It's me and Beck!" _I exclaimed, stuffing my face with popcorn.

Well, past Jade stuffing her mouth with popcorn, I guess I can blame you for the rolls of fat of my stomach!

I hate that just yelled at my past self.

Beck and I talked about how I made popcorn, to which Beck said,

_"Yep the little women sure can cook," _Seriously? I was, and still am not little.

Beck grinned at his joke, I scowled.

_"Okay, that's offensive on like every level!" _I told him.

_ "It was a joke." _Beck told me, rolling his eyes.

_ "Was it?"_

I'm surprised at how much I miss this bickering that we used to do. The back and forth arguments we'd have that would take us nowhere.

Beck realized that the argument is pointless, and started over.

_ "I'm Beck." _

_ "I'm his girlfriend which makes him ridiculously lucky,"_

_ "So lucky,"_ Beck said, staring into my eyes and squeezing my shoulder.

I shut my eyes angrily. I want to be that Jade.

Beck obviously didn't think he was 'so lucky' to be my girlfriend when he told me he 'wasn't happy with out relationship' in front of a huge audience.

_"Oh, you're not lucky to have me as my girlfriend?"_ I challenged.

_"I just said 'So lucky'"_ Beck quoted.

_ "You said it sarcastically."_

_ "You say everything sarcastically," _

_ "Ohhh.. Right," _I said sarcastically. Oh the irony.

_"Okay, why don't we just.. Have a nice time together," _Beck suggested.

We had a verryy nice time together as I recall...

_"Okay." _I said, looking down into my bowl of popcorn, away from his gorgeous brown eyes.

The camera cuts that scene, probably because Beck and I didn't want the people of the internet to see us making out for two minutes.

I recognize the feeling bubbling up inside of me. It's jealousy. How can I be jealous of myself?

I guess I'm not jealous of myself, I'm jealous of the easy relationship Beck and I had. The one that we don't have anymore.

_ "On my last birthday which was a Sunday he didn't call me till two in the afternoon!" _I complained.

Well guess what, year old Jade? On your eighteenth birthday Beck isn't going to call AT ALL. Same with your 19, 20 ,21 birthdays, and all the birthdays you have until the day you die!

_ "Okay, we're gonna have that fight again?" _

_ "Not unless you start it."_

_ "You were the one who-" _See look, there he goes, trying to start a fight. _"You know what.. Let's just forget it."_

_ "Sure.. I'm so glad you can forget it."_

_ "So umm.. Here on the Slap we've been taking questions from people who have relationship issues."_

_ "And then we respond," _I added.

_"With helpful advice."_

_ "It's our way of giving back to the community." _I said. I was actually quoting what Beck had said to me earlier, when I protested about making the video.

_"Here at Hollywood Arts," _Beck began.

_"They know where we are."_ I interrupted him.

_"Yeah, why are you in a bad mood?" _Beck asked.

_"Maybe cause you didn't call me till two in the afternoon on my birthday!"_ I complained.

_ "That was seven months ago!"_

_ "Yeah, but you never explained to me! I don't understand how a person could just-" _Sinjin sat down on the couch next to me, sticking his head into the camera's line of vision.

He's such a stalker!

_"You guys making a video?" _He asked, then got up and left.

_ "Okay! Lets read the first question, then we'll give some relationship advice!" _I said, putting my bowl of popcorn to the side.

My heart starts to break a little when I remember what happens next.

_"Nah,"_ Beck shook his head.

_"Nah?"_ I repeated, confused.

_"I'm gonna give Jade noogies."_

_ "Don't be a child," _I warned, rolling my eyes.

_"If you don't know what noogies are, it's when you grab a person's head, and then you rub your knuckles on them." _Beck explained. God do I know what noogies are. Beck had a very unhealthy obsession with them...

_ "I will call the police if you give me noogies," _I threatened. I wasn't serious. Beck knew that.

_"Ready?" _Beck asked.

_"Don't!"_ I warned, but my warning was less effective, because I was grinning.

_ "One, two ," _Beck counts flirtatiously. I can hear my heart break at that. Numbers aren't something to joke about Beck.

Numbers ruined my life.

Video-Beck grabbed me in his arms, running his knuckles across my hair.

I shouted in protest, but I was laughing as Beck dragged me into his lap on the floor.

I frown, remembering what happened after the camera shut off. It's not something I would ever tell _you_.

A single tear falls from my eye. This is what I missed. I missed the play fights, noogies, tummy tickling, and all the other weird things Beck and I would do.

I want Beck's arms around me again, pulling me across the floor into his lap. I want to hear Beck say he loved me.

Unfortunately, that's never going to happen.

I wipe away any tears on my face and click record on my camera.

"Hey, I'm not even gonna bother telling you my name, cause if you are too stupid to have not figured It out, then I probably don't even want you knowing my name anyway." I say.

"So anyway, I used to do this thing on the slap with my ex-boyfriend where we'd give relationship advice, and I thought, why not make a third?" I explain. "This is called, Relationship Advice three. And I didn't make a sign because I hate signs."

"Alright so this installment of relationship advice will be a bit different. I'm going to tell you five things you should never do in a relationship." I say.

"Okay, one, when your in a relationship, and you girlfriend or boyfriend says they want to slam their face in a car door, you DO NOT say that you have a car. HINT: it's called sarcasm!" I yell angrily into the camera. I mean seriously? How could Beck say that?

"Two, when your in a relationship, and your in front of a large audience. It's a bad idea to shout that you 'Aren't happy with your relationship' in front of the entire room."

"Three, when your arguing a lot in a relationship, do not drag your friends into your relationship! And actually listen to your girlfriend talk!" I yell, furiously. Poor Cat had fainted because Beck forced her into our problems!

"Four, If your going to break up with your three year girlfriend or boyfriend, you might want to actually use words, not just not open a door... That's common sense." I finish. I guess this whole break up might have hurt less if Beck even cared enough to just tell me he was breaking up with me.

"Five, if you do break up with your girlfriend or boyfriend, kissing their enemy, right after you break up might kinda piss them off.." I warn.

"So, that's it for Relationship Advice three. I hope you hated it, cause I did. But click the 'I like this' button or bad things will happen."

I hit off, and the camera stopped recording.

**Beck's POV**

I sigh, just another boring Friday night in my RV alone.

I could go over to Tori's, or Andre's house but they are both busy.

I take out my pearphone to check the slap.

Jade has posted a new video(Yes, I stalk her on the slap). It's called 'relationship advice three'. Didn't Jade and I do relationship advice videos last year or something?

I click play to her video, wondering what it's going to say.

"Hey, I'm not even gonna bother telling you my name, cause if you are too stupid to have not figured It out, then I probably don't even want you knowing my name anyway."

"So anyway, I used to do this thing on the slap with my ex-boyfriend where we'd give relationship advice, and I thought, why not make a third?" So.. She's giving people relationship advice? How? She isn't dating anyone!

"Alright so this installment of relationship advice will be a bit different. I'm going to tell you five things you should never do in a relationship." Oh, shes gonna list things we shouldn't have done.

"Okay, one, when your in a relationship, and you girlfriend or boyfriend says they want to slam their face in a car door, you DO NOT say that you have a car. HINT: it's called sarcasm!" Jade yells angrily.

I guess that was harsh. She really hadn't said anything very mean. And she didn't mean it literally.

"Two, when your in a relationship, and your in front of a large audience. It's a bad idea to shout that you 'Aren't happy with your relationship' in front of the entire room." I sigh, that was very mean and personal. I shouldn't have said that to the entire room.

"Three, when your arguing a lot in a relationship, do not drag your friends into your relationship! And actually listen to your girlfriend talk!" Jade yells. I probably shouldn't have made Cat stay in the closet to answer all our questions. I also should have listened to Jade more.

"Four, If your going to break up with your three year girlfriend or boyfriend, you might want to actually use words, not just not open a door... That's common sense."

I frown. She's right about that. I should have talked things over with her. We still might have broken up, but it would have been different. And it really isn't classy to dump your girl through a door.

"Five, if you do break up with your girlfriend or boyfriend, kissing their enemy, right after you break up might kinda piss them off.." What? How does Jade know that?

"So, that's it for Relationship Advice three. I hope you hated it, cause I did. But click the 'I like this' button or bad things will happen."

I stare wordlessly at my pearphones's screen.

How could I have been such a jerk to Jade? The girl I'd been with for three years. The girl that I still love.

I sigh. I have to fix this.

I get up from my bed, and walk out of my RV into my car.

I know the way Jade's house automatically. It's not long before I'm standing outside her door, playing with my fingers nervously. I run my fingers through my hair.

I take a deep breath and ring her doorbell. I see Jade's surprised face glancing through the window of her house.

"Come in!" She yells, her voice sour. I do as told, opening the door, and taking a few steps inside.

"OH, so you do know how?" Jade says, in mock surprise..

What is she talking about?

"Huh?" I say, confused.

"Well, I wasn't sure if you knew how to open doors Beck, I was just testing your skills,"

"Jade, I'm... I'm sorry." I tell her. "For everything did that was mean! All the five things you said in you video. And I'm sorry for trying to kiss Tori.. Although, I'm not too sure on how you know about that... I was.. I am horrible, and you have every right to not take me back ever!" I tell her.

"You're totally stalking my slap page," Jade realizes, crossing her arms. I nod goofily. " I don't know if I can take you back Beck." Jade whispers, her tone getting angrier. "My heart was broken Beck! Imagine how I felt, seeing you try to make out with Tori? I'll tell you it didn't feel nice!" Jade yelled.

How does she know about that?

"I don't love Tori, Jade." I breath deeply and say clearly, "I need you Jade." I say.

I see the corners of Jade's mouth lift up just a bit as she holds back a smile.

"I love you," I tell her. And then Jade genuinely smiles. She holds out her arms, and I step in them, wrapping my arms around her.

We hug tightly and I slowly bring my lips to hers. She doesn't seen to mind.

Too soon, I pull away.

"I love you too." Jade tells me. She thinks for a moments. "When your not being a complete ass." she adds.

**A/N: Thanks you for reading this whole thing! I applaud you! This was awful! But, whatever! This is my first bade oneshot ever!**

**Please review! The fanfic people have set it all up for you! All u have to do is type now!**


End file.
